Temple of Bloom
Temple of Bloom is the eighth Endless Zone in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that is unlocked after beating Lost City - Day 20. The player starts with Sunflower, Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Cabbage-pult. The reason for Cabbage-pult's presence is the possibility that the player will encounter Excavator Zombie, which cannot be killed with straight-shooting plants like Peashooter. Like all Endless Zones, the entire Zone itself is much more challenging than the ordinary levels as one may not know when a level will have three or four flags. Zombies *Adventurer Zombie *Conehead Adventurer Zombie *Buckethead Adventurer Zombie *Flag Adventurer Zombie *Lost Pilot Zombie *Lost City Imp *Excavator Zombie *Parasol Zombie *Bug Zombie *Imp Porter *Turquoise Skull Zombie *Relic Hunter Zombie *Porter Gargantuar Strategies For this Endless Zone, you must take all the plants that do not produce projectiles that cannot be blocked by both zombies: Excavator Zombies and Parasol Zombies. Notice how Parachute Rains can cause massive mayhem for less defended lanes and will cause massive mayhem or you will lose the game. Expect well with the speedy assaults of Relic Hunter Zombies and Turquoise Skull Zombies or they will cause troublesome havoc or your plants will be destroyed. Use Gold Tiles as your advantage to get more sun as you must do this during higher levels. Excavator Zombies, Parasol Zombies, Bug Zombies, Relic Hunter Zombies, Turquoise Skull Zombies, Porter Gargantuars, and Lost Pilot Zombies are very dangerous in this Endless Zone. These zombies can cause massive destruction if all appear in one level and can be problematic if you do not prepare. Temple of Bloom is also the nest equivalent of Terror from Tomorrow in a difficult level with Power Tiles along with Bug Bot Imps, Shield Zombies, Robo-Cone Zombies, Disco-tron 3000s, Jetpack Zombies, Mecha-Football Zombies and Gargantuar Primes. Try choosing Blover. They are a great advantage at blowing away Bug Zombies and swinging Relic Hunter Zombies so that you will protect your lawn from being destroyed. Endurians are your highest priority to protect your plants from ambushing Lost Pilot Zombies. When you see Porter Gargantuars in large numbers during higher levels, use A.K.E.E. as your advantage to deal more damage and be sure to combine them with Lava Guavas, Lightning Reeds, and Bowling Bulbs. For levels 20 and beyond, you must take very powerful plants such as A.K.E.E., Banana Launchers, and Ghost Peppers. Power Lilies are highly recommended as Plant Food is very rare. Use Sap-flings as your advantage to slow down a large number of true threats to keep them from destroying your lawn. If you get all the true threats in one level, keep in mind that it is impossible to pass Temple of Bloom during higher levels without boosts and power-ups. To avoid wasting countless gems and coins, be sure to have advantageous plants such as Cherry Bombs, Lava Guavas, Hurrikales, and Ghost Peppers. By This can become the easiest Endless Zone besides Dead Man's Booty with the following plants that you should need: . Hurrikale and Stunion are also needed to stall the zombies. Winter Melon + Laser Bean + Blover will extremely greatly help you kill any zombie, since most of Lost City zombies health is very low and easily killed by Blover. However, this can be difficult if you do not boost sun in farther levels, especially after Level 50. When starting, plant two Tile Turnips and two Sun-shrooms on them, then use enough Plant Food to boost sun. Plant two Winter Melons on the second and fourth lane. If there are Parasol Zombies, it is recommended to plant a column of Laser Beans first before you want to plant a column of Winter Melons. After you set up your strategy successfully, plant more Laser Beans to complete the level faster. Remember to use Blovers each time when you see Bug Zombie and Relic Hunter Zombies, because they can destroy your defense very easily, and they have high toughness and speed. Dealing with Gargantuars When you see Gargantuars, pick up these following plants: Sun-shroom, Winter Melon, Blover, Spring Bean, Chard Guard, Hurrikale and Stunion. For the first regular zombie. Plant a Stunion on a Gold Tile to stun him. Plant any Sun-shroom on the Gold Tiles to boost your sun to plant Winter Melon so that you can slow down the Gargantuars. If the level has only 3 flags or under, try to spend only 1 Plant Food, because you will need Plant Food to feed on Spring Bean. When seeing any Gargantuar, use Chard Guard or Spring Bean to hurl him. When he is about to do that, plant Blover on time to kill Gargantuars instantly. Repeat it each time, or you can use Hurrikale + Chard Guard + Blover to kill an entire lane of zombies, which works like Jalapeno. Use Blovers if they throw Imps, but it may not needed if you have Winter Melons in the first column. You need at least 1 Winter Melon on each lane to have more time stopping the Gargantuars. Hurrikale and Stunion will help you greatly on keeping the Gargantuars busy. If you have trouble and Gargantuars are about to screw your defense, use the combo Spring Bean fed Plant Food and Blover to slove this. If you do not use this on time, you will not only waste Plant Food, but also easily lose. Gargantuars along with Turquoise Skull Zombies are the only real threats. Gargantuars with others are not if you have Blovers and a column of Winter Melons, along with Hurrikale and Stunion. By These are the essential plants that you will need to get as soon as possible: . Other plants may also help you with this challenge. The first thing you need to do at all level is trying to set up a good economy. Start the level by planting a Sun-shroom and boost it once. This will allow you to get two Tile Turnips quickly. Plant 2 Sun-shrooms on those Power Tiles and boost them once to have enough sun for a third Tile Turnip. Plant another Sun-shroom at the third tile and boost them twice to have sun for the fourth and final Tile Turnip. You will have over 3500 sun after the seventh plant food, more than enough to set up a row of Winter Melons and buy additional firepower. For Gargantuar levels, it's best to put a Tile Turnip at the third row to allow a boosted Infi-nut to guard against imps. These Power Tiles will also allow you to chain boost multiple Winter Melons later on, creating a barrage of melons that not even Gargantuar can survive. Each damage dealers have its own strengths and weaknesses: Melon-pult does not require any attention and is the cheapest to plant, but does nothing against Parasols. Coconut Cannon requires some player interaction and has trouble hitting Excavators, but are quite reliable to use. Banana Launcher deals the greatest amount of damage possible and has no trouble against Parasols or Excavators, but requires the most attention, may misfire due to faulty touchscreen and has problem fighting Pilots. As for the zombies, they will not give you much of a trouble. Relic Hunters and Bug Zombies can be easily countered by liberal use of Blovers; Excavators, Parasols and Turquoise Skull are not durable enough to reach your defense, although they can do serious damage if they do; Gargantuars can take a lot of punishment, but not enough; and Pilots can be dealt with by protecting the field with boosted Infi-nuts. Gallery Trivia *Name-wise, it is extremely similar to the Pyramid of Doom. In fact, it appears to be the opposite of it. *It is a pun on/reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. **It might be also a pun on The Temple of Bloon, an area from the game Bloons 2. the only difference is that it has the letter n'' instead of letter ''m. ***Strangely enough, both Temple of Bloom and The Temple of Bloon share the same pun/reference. *There are two errors that might be changed in a future update. **The first error is where the game says "Lost City - Day X", rather than "Temple of Bloom - Level X". **The second error is where E.M.Peach can be obtained, but there are no machines in this zone. *So far this is the only Endless Zone to give the player a lobbed-shot plant as a starter plant. *Temple of Bloom, Pyramid of Doom, and Icebound Battleground are the only Endless Zones where first zombie that appears is not always basic Zombie variant of the respective world. Category:Endless Zones Category:Lost City Category:Lost City levels Category:Endless levels Category:Levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels